


Skinny Dipping In The Dark

by clifftesticle



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, BoyxBoy, Cake, Cake Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clifftesticle/pseuds/clifftesticle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5SOS decide to go swimming, and after Michael and Ashton leave, Calum and Luke decide to go skinny dipping together. It just goes really smutty from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping In The Dark

Luke sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Calum to finish getting ready, “Are you done yet?!” Luke finally shouted, wondering what was taking the bloke so long.  
“Hold on, I just need to fix my hair!” Calum shouted back.  
Luke let out a long groan, “Calum, come on,” he whined, “Why are you fixing your hair anyway? We’re going swimming!”  
“You’re so impatient,” Calum chuckled.  
Luke finally burst into the bathroom; nearly hitting Calum with the door. Calum wasn’t wearing a shirt yet, only his tight black jeans. Luke looked down at Calum’s bare chest and bit his lip.  
Calum looked over at Luke and grinned realizing the effect he had on Luke.  
“I may as well get my trunks on,” Calum said, already unbumoning his jeans.  
Luke could feel his face flushed, “I… uh… out here? W-with me… in the room?” he stuttered.  
Calum began pulling off his tight jeans slowly, almost as if he were a stripper. He turned away from Luke, and Luke shamelessly gawked at the boy’s firm bum, “Yeah in here, it’s where my swim trunks are, right?”  
“W-well I guess, b-but,” Luke said, flustered.  
Calum licked his lips even though Luke couldn’t see him as he pulled down his white briefs. Luke’s eyes widened at the sight of Calum’s bare bum.  
Calum walked over to the drawer in front of him. He bent down, exposing his ass to Luke. By this point Luke’s bottom lip was close to bleeding by how much he was biting it, resisting moaning right there.  
Calum slowly slipped into the swim trunks he got out of the drawer and looked over at Luke, eyeing the obvious hard-on he had.  
“Excited, huh?” Calum grinned.  
Luke sat down on the bed, covering his face in his hands, “C-can we just go now?” he muttered into his hands.  
Soon he felt warm breath against his neck, giving him goosebumps, “Let’s go.”  
They went into the backyard and met up with Ashton and Michael. They were already in the pool; Michael was reclining in a tube while Ashton kept trying to push him out of it.  
“Come on, Michael! It’s my turn with the tube!” Ashton whined.  
“No, it’s mine. I got to it first so I get to stay in it,” Michael retorted.  
“You guys are such children,” I chuckled, walking over to the storage unit. I opened the little shed we had and pulled out 2 more tubes, “we have like 5 tubes.”  
Ashton quickly paddled his way over to where Luke was standing, “Give it to me!” he shouted eagerly, and Luke threw the pink tube into the pool.  
Luke went and sat on the edge of the pool; he was still pretty horny from Calum’s stunt. Calum came and he sat next to Luke, leaning against his shoulder.  
“You’re shoulder is actually really comfortable,” Calum said.  
“You’re head is actually really comfortable,” Luke said, causing Calum to laugh quietly.  
“Hey guys, we’re going to head inside, it’s getting really dark and we’ve been out here a lot longer than you guys,” Michael said, pushing himself out of the pool.  
Soon they both had gone back inside, and Calum inched his hand onto Luke’s thigh, rubbing it gently. Luke grinned, wrapping his arm around Calum shyly.  
Calum grinned mischievously, “So, Luke,” he started, “Wanna go skinny dipping?”  
Luke turned away, knowing that his face was probably completely red, “Um… okay,” he said.  
Calum got up, moving out of Luke’s sight, and next thing Luke saw was a naked Calum jumping into the pool. He swam up to Luke, wrapping his fingers around the edge of the pool.  
“Come on, your turn,” Calum teased.  
Luke grinned awkwardly as he got up. He stuck his thumbs into the waistband of his swim trunks, “I-I don’t… what if someone sees us?” he said, his thumbs still in his waistband.  
“Don’t make me come up there and take your swim trunks of for you,” Calum teased.  
Luke sighed, slowly sliding his trunks down, the base of his dick visible now, and Calum bit his lip, “Go on, you can do it,” he whispered.  
Luke blushed dark as he pulled his trunks all the way down, his erection popping up and hitting his stomach. Calum blushed and grinned. Luke stepped out of the trunks by his ankles and awkwardly jumped into the pool with Calum.  
“Hot damn,” Calum whispered, hoping he wasn’t heard by Luke.  
Luke looked down into the water and blushed, he was in a pool, completely naked, with the boy he secretly had a crush on. He had come out as gay to the band a few weeks ago, but he never told them who he loved.  
Luke licked his lips before blurting out, “You know a few weeks ago when I told everyone I was homosexual?”  
Calum nodded, “Well… I really like you, I-I think I’m… er… in love with… uh… you,” Luke finally managed to get out.  
Calum grabbed Luke’s face, “I love you too, Luke.”  
He pressed their lips together, Luke wrapped his hands around Calum’s waist, and Calum smugly inched his hands down to Luke’s bum and squeezed it, causing Luke to squeal into Calum’s mouth.  
Calum separated himself from Luke’s lips and chuckled. In a moment of either being extremely horny or extremely confident, Luke brought his hand down to Calum’s hard cock. He gently brushed his finger against the tip, rubbing his palm down the shaft.  
“Fuck, Luke,” Calum quietly moaned.  
They quickly got out of the pool, walking over to the sliding glass door. Calum looked inside, seeing if Michael or Ashton were around, but he didn’t see them.  
“Ugh, Calum, come on. I need you right now,” Luke moaned.  
Calum slowly opened the sliding door, but I guess one of the dumb fucks turned the alarm on because soon enough alarms were blaring through the entire house.   
Calum and Luke quickly shut the door and ran to the alarm system.  
“How do you turn this fucking piece of shit off?” Calum mumbled, pressing in codes he thought were the right ones.  
Next thing Calum knew he was being shoved in front of Luke. Luke hid behind Calum, his dick rubbing against Calum’s ass. Calum held back a moan. He realized Michael was standing in front of him, so he covered his cock with his hands.  
“What are you guys doing?” Michael scratched his scalp, “And why are you naked?”  
“W-we were just,” Luke started, but Calum finished, “We were skinny dipping in the pool, but then we came back inside and one of you guys turned the alarm on.”  
Michael had a sly grin spread across his face, “Skinny dipping, oh?” he said, walking over to the alarm and Luke moved so that Michael would hardly see him.  
Michael typed in the code and the alarms went off. He walked back to his room that he shared with Ashton and winked as he walked away. As soon as the door shut, Luke and Calum ran into their room, Calum pushing Luke onto the bed.  
Luke spread his legs, lying down on his back, “Fuck me, Calum.”  
Calum hurriedly got the lube and placed it on the bedside table, “Not just yet,” he said.  
Luke sat up, confused, but Calum just sat on the bed and positioned Luke in front of his hard cock, “I want you to suck me off first.”  
Luke opened his mouth, leaning down to Calum’s cock. He gently brushed his tongue from the bottom of Calum’s cock to the tip, taking the head into his mouth.  
“Fuck, Luke, get on with it,” Calum said.  
Luke grinned before replying, “Nah, you’ve been teasing me all day,” and brought his hand to Calum’s balls, rubbing them gently as he licked around the head of Calum’s cock.  
He bobbed his head gently, only bringing his head half down Calum’s hard-on. He rubbed Calum’s base, flicking his wrist with each pump.  
Eventually he was taking all of Calum in his mouth, bobbing his head. Calum grabbed Luke’s hair, “Fuck!” he shouted.  
Luke gently grazed his teeth against Calum’s cock, causing Calum to moan softly. He took himself off of Calum, kissing his tip at the end. He got back onto the bed and spread his legs, “Now fuck me.”  
Calum grinned and got the lube out. He slicked up one of his fingers and gently pushed it in Luke. Luke took a deep breath through his gritted teeth.  
Calum let Luke adjust before pumping in and out of him at a regular pace.  
“More now, Calum!” Luke moaned.  
Calum grinned as he took his finger out, slicked up his two fingers, and pushed his fingers slowly into Luke. He soon started scissoring Luke’s hole as he pumped, and Luke moaned.  
“Are you ready, Luke?” Calum whispered.  
“Ugh, yes! Fuck me now, Calum!”  
He took his fingers out and stood up, bringing Luke’s legs over his shoulders. He grabbed onto Luke’s hips and slowly brought his cock into Luke. His warm hole clenched around Calum’s member, causing him to moan.  
“Calm down, Luke, you have to relax,” he told Luke. He took one of his hands off of Luke’s hips and started pumping Luke’s cock to get him to stop clenching his bum and loosen up.  
He then pushed himself gently in and out of Luke, speeding up with each thrust. Eventually he was bucking his hips with each thrust, both of them moaning repeatedly.  
He kept rubbing Luke’s cock, flicking his wrist.  
“F-fuck, Calum, I’m close!” he said, whimpering.  
Calum speeded up his thrusts and rubbed Luke’s cock at an extremely fast pace. Luke grabbed onto the sheets and just as he felt Calum hit his prostate, he came into Calum’s hand. Just the sight of Luke caused Calum to come as well.  
He pulled himself out of Luke and collapsed next to him, burrowing his head into Luke’s neck. He wrapped his arm around Luke’s waist and Luke brought his arm around Calum’s shoulder. Their breathing was fast, and Calum could hear Luke’s heartbeat racing.  
“That was great,” Calum finally said before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first smut I ever wrote so I'm really sorry if you read it all the way to here. I'll probably write smut a lot better next time.


End file.
